Hollow
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Too long have I been alone. Too long have I always felt empty inside. But no more. I've finally found someone whose kindness makes me feel complete. I won't lose this chance. I won't go back to becoming hallow. She's mine now. ZxK one sided.


_Happy Halloween, everyone._

_I notice that there are several stories that are in Koko's POV of the battle, but hardly any in Zofis' POV. So here's a story of Zofis and Koko's side of the battle, in Zofis' POV._

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fire. **

Sunset.

This is the second time I've ever seen the sun set here in the world I'm in: Earth, the world of humans. These taller creatures have all been looking at me strangely by my appearance as I walked down the sidewalk, holding my book in my arms close to me. It was day two here on Earth.

Yet, still I haven't found a human who can read my book. I don't care if the battle has just begun yesterday, I want a partner now. Someone who would give me strength when I unleash my powers from my book. Someone who would support me to the very end of this battle. Someone who would make the king of my world. Someone who would like me in spite of my feelings towards the world and the people who live in it. Someone who would bring me... warmth...

...because... I've always felt cold inside... and hollow.

Inside, I've always felt cold and hollow. And pain... and loneliness. It has eaten away at me for so long, it changed my feelings, my personality, and my being. I can only feel anger and hate to the world. No one cares about me, so... why would I care for what happens to them? If anything bad happens to them, I would feel no shame, no sorrow, no pity... nothing. I've given into darkness a long time ago. I'm trap inside it's cold embrace, and I don't want to escape. Darkness is my savior, darkness is my guidance, darkness is my true love.

But... I still feel loneliness... and I want it to end. I do not want to be alone anymore.

I want my partner to feel what I feel. Us to feel each other's pain and sorrow together. One who would hold me tightly as an infant in his or her arms, giving me warmth as I give them cold.

But who would be my partner? Who?

Cheering. I hear cheering... coming from a house I just passed. Walking back to the building, I listened closely. I heard humans inside congratulating one of their kind, saying a name over and over again in their sentences.

...Koko...

That's... a nice name for a human. By this particular name, I felt... curious and interested on what's going on in this house. I sense footsteps going up to the second floor. I want to find out... I must find out. With my psychic abilities, I hovered off the ground and up to a window on the second floor. Looking through it, I saw a door opening and a woman came into the room. By my calculations, I would guess that she was about four years older than me. I watched through the window as she took her shoes off, leaving her barefooted. She wore a pale blue dress and small brownish-purplish coat. Her hair was short, but not that short, and her eyes were full of happiness. Both her hair and eyes were brown.

Brown... my favorite color.

She had smile of pure happiness on her face. Even if her clothes were a bit dirty, she was very beautiful to me. I sense a growing happiness coming from her. At all the times I've felt anger and hate to the world, for the first time after a very long time... I feel sorta happy by this human, not only by her beauty and overwhelming smile, but by a small glimpse of darkness I can see coming from her. It's may be a small glimpse, but it's there nonetheless. It gives me a bit of a positive feeling.

A wanting feeling.

I want this positive feeling. I want this strange warmth. I want this woman. I want her darkness. I want it. I want it all to myself. I want it now!

Suddenly, I looked down, seeing my book giving off a small glow. I looked back at the woman who just left the room, and back at my book. A smile crept on my face; At last, I found a partner.

I eyed the window and with my mental powers, it opened up, granting me access to the room. After slowly flying into the room, I landed on the floor and went to hide in a corner, planning a to give the woman a little 'surprise' when she comes back. I know she'll come back.

As I stood in the shadows of the room, hugging my book tightly to my chest. Excitement was overwhelming me, I suddenly found my self trembling a bit in this excitement. Hard to believe for someone like me to be trembling in excitement.

Footsteps were heard coming towards the room I was in. Here it comes. A little grin crept on my face as I watch the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened, revealing the same woman I saw earlier.

"Huh?" she spoke. Her voice... it sounded beautiful to my ears. She noticed the opened window I came through. As she walked over to shut the window, I made my move, hovering behind her. A pleasurable quick scream of surprise came from the brunette right after she turned and spotted me.

"Hello there," I spoke, my teeth exposed to the human. "Hope I didn't scare you there,"

"Wh... who... are you?" she asked me. I can hear her starting to breath faster; she is surprised to see someone like me, this I know.

"My dear, don't be afraid. I'm not hear to hurt you in anyway, I just want to talk with you a bit about something." I hovered into the air and landed on a table. The woman before me was really scared by this that she backed herself up against the wall. Her fear of me made me felt like I was in heaven. It was pouring out of her like a river of water. Right now, I don't feel as much hollow as I once felt for a long, long time. But I wasn't satisfied by it... yet. I want more of this feeling. I want it all!

"I... I'm sorry, it's just..." I sense her trying to calm down, but it was partly futile for her. I can still sense her fear slithering out of her, but it was a bit less than how much it was earlier.

"I understand, Koko," I said, my eyes fixed directly on hers. "Yes, I know your name... and I know of the people who treat you and your family poorly." the human's eyes widen in shock to hear me say that; I hit the jackpot of her emotions. "My name is Zofis, and I'm not a human like you, but I'm sure you found that out already. I'm a creature called a mamodo from a different world. Me, along with ninety nine other mamodo children have come here to your world to compete in a war that will decide who will become the next king of our world. Unfortunately, our powers are locked inside these spell books like the one I have with me. We need to pair up with a human partner who is able to read our books. And it seems that you, Koko, are the one who can read my spell book." I explained, finishing by hovering off the table and landing on the floor and hovering across the floor until I was right in front of her, looking up at her and her looking down at me.

"But... I..." I guess my explanation scared her instead of calming her; I wanted it that way.

"Help me become the king, Koko. And in exchange, I'll help you get revenge on all who have treated you awful." I try to bribe her, hoping that it would work.

"I... can't... I won't," her reaction surprised me. "I hate fighting,"

"But wouldn't you want to finally stand up for yourself? Wouldn't you want to be finally happy and free to do whatever you desire? Wouldn't you want power?" I bombard her with questions. Is she saying no to me? No, she's the one who can read my book. No one else can. This has to be a joke.

"But I'm already happy! I don't like fighting! I'm not interested un having power. I don't want to be in your battles! I can't do it, I just can't... I just-"

"SILENCE!" I snapped at her, hovering off the floor until I was at direct eye level with her. She doesn't want to help me become king? She doesn't want power? No, it can't! I want to become the king; I _must_ become the king! Just when I thought I have finally found someone who fill the emptiness inside me, she just went and through it all in my face. No... no... NO! I don't want to be alone again! I won't be alone again! I'm not gonna let her take away my chance to become the king! I want this human to be my human! I want her kindness! I want her warmth! I want her fear! I want her anger... her hatred!

"No! Don't come any closer! Leave me alone!"

"QUIET!" my hands grasped hold of the sides of her head and made her turn to face me. "I must become king! No one else can read my spell book except you! I know you want revenge, it's written all over your face! I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to feel hollow anymore! Koko, I'm gonna help you get revenge on all of those who treat you wrong, whether you like it or not! And you _WILL_ help me become the king!" I shouted at her. I can feel her trembling as well as hearing her whimpering. She fell to her knees and I landed on the floor as well. Then it came to me suddenly. That's just what I need to do!

I know how to make her help me become king.

I loosened my tight grip from the sides of her head as I became calm again. I guess she was wondering why I was so calm all of a sudden. "Look into my eyes, Koko. I will release your true self from the darkness inside you. Don't resist it. Embrace your own darkness, and let it consume you. And I'll be by your side... as you help me become the king of the mamodo world."

I saw my eyes change color, by the reflection giving off from the woman's eyes. This human is now... mine.

* * *

Not much has happened in a while, except the fact that me and Koko had set her home town on fire. And we did it... together. 

I stood there staring at the roaring flames, holding my hands behind my back as Koko stood by my side, and I by hers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the brunette asked me. I turned to see her looking at me with a smile on her face. Her eyes were no longer chocolate brown colored, but pale lilac purple now. Purple, another one of my favorite colors.

"Indeed it is, Koko." I responded to the human, and held my hand out to her. I heard her giggle as her left hand was now holding my right hand, us together staring the burning buildings, both beautiful to us. Well beautiful things can be dangerous as well.

But what's this? I suddenly sense a presence by us, two to be exact.

"Koko!" the voice of a woman shouted out to my book owner. Releasing my hand from hers, I slightly turned myself around while Koko turned around the whole way. Standing before us was a woman I believe to be the same age as Koko. She had long blond hair, some of it at the sides of her head in braids and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was Caucasian like my partners, and she was clash in a light purple dress and white boots. Beside her was an old male human in a black tuxedo and behind them was a black car of some kind.

What do these two want? And how come they know Koko?

"Sherry, look at the fire, it's so beautiful. You know why? Because I did it!" the brunette happily like a hyper school girl. I spot the woman's response; she sure seems to not like what we did. "Isn't that right, Zofis?" I heard Koko spoke to me. I looked up at her, seeing her eyes fixed on mine.

I smiled at her and responded. "Yes, Koko. You're amazing." I replied to the human, making sure that the other human didn't hear me. She giggled happily at me as she turned to face the other two humans. My eyes caught her opening my book. Knowing already what she was gonna do, I held my hand out at the direction we were facing.

"_Radom"_

I felt my psychic energy moving from my mind straight through my arm and into my palm, taking the form of my first and basic spell. My Radom spell suddenly took off flying from my right hand, zooming pass the woman's head and destroying a building in the far back.

The woman's was shocked beyond belief by my spell. "What do you think, Sherry? I now have powers to get revenge on all the people who made me suffer. Too long have I been hurt and treated poorly. Well if they want to see me as a thief, then so be it. But they better get ready, because I'm take all of their money and destroy their precious homes, and if they get in my way... I'll destroy them." my partner said to the other human. Even though I can hear everything they're saying, I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was really in my own little pretend land, thinking all the diabolical things I wish to do once I become the king. My human partner and the blond continued to argue for a bit, but I can tell that Koko's winning.

The next thing I knew, there was silence between all of us. The only sounds we could hear was the cracks and sparkles of the town's raging inferno. While my mind was in my imagination, I suddenly thought of a little joke that I found amusing, to me that is. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, but it suddenly went out for me gently laughing out loud.

I suddenly sense an angry feeling coming from the other woman. And I'm well aware of who she's mad at. "You!" I sense her pointing an accusing finger at me. "You did something to her, didn't you! She changed because of you! What did you do to make her do these things!" I was still laughing a bit to the joke I thought earlier. "Answer me!" I heard her shouted louder this time.

Very well then. If she wants an answer, I'll give her an answer. I stopped laughing like that as I opened my eyes at the blond and began to speak.

"Oh nothing, really," I spoke at last, my eyes narrowed at the blond. "I just altered the anger and hatred inside her, that's all." I smirked at the expression on the blond's face. "Koko may look sweet and may act sweet, but deep down she has anger and hate. With my psychic powers, I just altered her feelings, getting rid her joy, sadness, and whatnot, while I increase her anger, hate, and lust to infinite. Why? Because I looked into her memories and read her thoughts, seeing all the pain, cruelty, and suffering she always felt. I just can't stand to see someone like her in so much agony," I stopped to take a quick breath. To me, the frightened shocked expression on the woman's face was priceless.

She's the one who interfered after all, and so I'm making her regret it. Maybe I should go make this human feel miserable up close. Yes, that's what I'll do.

My feet left the ground and I hovered straight towards the other two humans until I was right in front of the blond. "Are you a friend of Koko's. Well let me introduce myself, for I am Zofis, and I'm Koko's new friend now. And out of the chosen one hundred mamodo, I'm the only one who will become the king." the woman kept staring at me without responding. I guess she doesn't know of who I really am. Well the less she knows the better; she's starting to get on my nerves anyway. I decided to continue. "This war is gonna be a blast. With me able to manipulate the human's emotions, I get to see how... 'ugly' they can become. At the beginning, Koko didn't seem to be interested with making me the king nor having the power to get back at those treated her horribly. That's is why freed her... the real her. I released her dark side, which held an incredible amount of anger and hate. That's something I need out of a woman. Not only that, but her real self fills me with a special warmth, something that makes me feel complete. Too long have I suffered from feeling alone and hollow. But now I finally found the perfect person who will be by my side in this battle, someone who share her pain with mine, someone who will join me in my little dance of darkness. Now with the fires of hatred burning within her, I'll be able to claim the throne!"

My eyes changed from black to red-yellow. I think I explained enough to the woman. She turned away from me and eyed my partner. "Koko... it's a lie, isn't it? Please tell me this monster's lying!"

"Silence, Sherry!" my partner spoke up. "You don't understand, do you, Sherry? I wanted to do all of this! And with the powers that Zofis gave me, I was finally able to do it! I've never felt so alive before, everything's possible for me now! I can finally start over! Zofis did nothing wrong, he freed me from my suffering. I owe him! I chose to do all of this of my own free will, and I'm gonna help Zofis become the king. No one will stop us! Not even you, Sherry Belmond."

A smile crept on my face. What can I say? She's having a blast. I turned to look at the other woman. Her head was lowered and I can see tears in her eyes. I decided to make her feel worse.

"Sorry, miss Belmond, but I must become the king no matter what it takes. But to do that, I need a human partner who is able to support me. And Koko's the only one who can read my book. With your friend, I'll win the war!"

I sense Koko walking up to us until she was right behind me. I turned away from the other woman and hovered back to my partner's side. "Sherry, don't get in our way to win this battle. If do, I'm gonna annihilate you. This is your final warning, I won't lose this power and I won't let Zofis lose this war! He has shown me the way to perfect happiness, and for that he deserves to be the king." I looked to see Koko holding my book close to her breasts, with an open mouth-like smile on her face. I couldn't help but find it... adorable.

"You..." I turned after hearing the blond's voice. She just doesn't when to give it up. She raised her head, her eyes filled with anger, and she was aiming it all directly at me.

"I have no further patience for you. Koko, I'm getting tired of your friend." I spoke to the brunette. I raised my right hand and aimed it at the other woman. I heard the humming sound of my spell book glowing.

"Time for you to disappear, Sherry." my book owner said farewell to her 'friend.' I felt energy building up in my palm again.

"Don't do this, Koko! Snap out of it!"

"_Radom"_

I smirked in victory as my spell discharged from my hand and it made a direct hit where the pestering human was. I heard Koko giggling after the explosion. "So, Zofis, you think we got her?"

"Even if she's still alive or not, I'm sure we taught her a valuable lesson. She won't be pestering us anymore." I replied, yet something didn't feel right to me. I could've swore I felt a jolt of energy from another mamodo came into my senses right after I fired my Radom spell.

"Come on, lets go make you king." Koko closed my book and tucked it under her right arm. I nodded and I followed her away from the smoke where my attack detonated.

Wait a minute... that scent. I recognize that scent from anywhere. It isn't... It couldn't be... _him_.

Just even thinking about him fills every fiber of my being with fear. But then something came into my mind. I suddenly felt better from this. So he saved her from my attack. Big deal. It's not she can read his book right?

I realized I was following behind. I took off hovering to catch up with Koko.

Now, it's time to enjoy becoming king.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
